Auction Off My Heart
by Dragon Mage 17
Summary: Kristin and Oliver try to set their friend Alex up by signing her up fpr a date auction. Ok, we suck at summaries, BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! *New chapter up!*
1. You're auctioning me?

Author's Note: My friend Kristin and I are writing this story together but I'm posting it under my name! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! We would really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns everything! EXCEPT My friend Kristin and I own ourselves and the plot thank you very much!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A date auction? You have got to be kidding me!" Alex laughed as she looked at her friend.  
  
"No, I'm quite serious."  
  
"You're crazy Kristin! I am not going to stand up on a stage with a bunch of guys trying to bid on me like a piece of meat!"  
  
"Oh come on Alex. It's going to a good cause."  
  
"Kristin! No!"  
  
"Well, it's too late now anyhow! I already signed you up! And you can't take your name off of the list!"  
  
"What?! How could you?! What if I get someone awful?! What if no one bids on me?!" Alex panicked.  
  
"Yeah right. Miss Supermodel Extraordinaire! Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll get some nice, sweet, handsome guy."  
  
"Yeah right?! With my luck I'd get stuck with someone like Malfoy!"  
  
"Hey! You say that like its a bad thing!"  
  
"It is! He's the most arrogant and conceited person I know!"  
  
"Not to mention like one of the hottest guys ever!" Kristin added her eyes glazing over at the thought. The girls giggled and then took a sip of their tea.  
  
"Alright. But that's the only thing he has going for him!"  
  
"He's got LOTS of money!"  
  
"Alright, now you are making my phobia of doing this even worse! What if I end up with him?! Oh god no! Anyone but Malfoy!" She moaned resting her head in her hands. "I'm going to die!"  
  
"Oh you are not! And no one ever said you would get stuck with Malfoy anyhow!" Kristin smiled at the thought of the upcoming ball and date auction. Everything was going to be perfect. She smiled evilly as Alex glanced at her.  
  
"Oh no! What have you got planned this time?! Please say you and Oliver aren't trying to set me up again?!" Kristin suddenly looked taken back by her question and looked around innocently.  
  
"Me? Oliver? Set you up? Never! Why would you think that?!"  
  
"You are always doing stuff like that! I wouldn't be surprised!!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means you are evil and you are always scheming and conniving something!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But hey! You gotta love me!"  
  
"Who says I do?"  
  
"Me." Alex jumped at the sound of the new voice intruding in on their conversation. Kristin looked over and was surprised to see Oliver and Percy standing next to the table.  
  
"Hello boys."  
  
"Hiya,sweetheart." Oliver held Kristin close and kissed her softly. Then he whispered something in her ear. She giggled a little and nodded. Alex just looked at her puzzledly.  
  
"He asked if I told you about the auction." Kristin answered her expression. "It was more his idea than mine."  
  
"You were in on this, Oliver?" Alex growled. "I should break your broomstick-"  
  
"Auction?" Percy asked, confused as to what was going on, "What auction?"  
  
"Oh," Oliver politely pulled from Kristin's arms and took her hand, "we signed Alex up for one of those charity date auctions."  
  
"Really? That sounds like fun," he answered, shyly.  
  
"Fun?" Alex almost screeched. "Oliver, what kind of weird people do you hang out with that think it's fun to be sold?"  
  
"The best kind of weird people." He answered with a smile. "I mean, honestly, I'm going out with Kristin." Kristin slugged her boyfriend for this remark but laughed with him all the same. He faked a look that he was hurt and didn't smile again until she kissed him on the cheek and told him that he loved her anyways. He said that he did.  
  
"But it does sound like fun." Percy reiterated.  
  
"Yeah Alex. FUN. Be positive." Oliver backed Percy up.  
  
"Ok. You try and be positive when you'll probably end up with some basket case like Malfoy and you are found dead in a ditch somewhere the next morning."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Malfoy's style. Most likely you'd end up dismembered..."  
  
"Anyway," Percy cut her off. "Who said you'll end up with Malfoy?"  
  
"With my luck? I probably will end up with Malfoy." Alex sulked sticking her head in in hand.  
  
"Not necessarily..." Kristin grinned mischievously.  
  
"Oh, no! Here we go again!" Alex groaned and placed her other hand on her forehead.  
  
"What?!" Kristin looked around innocently.  
  
"You and Oliver are trying to hook me up again," she groaned.  
  
"Me? Kristin? Set you up? Never! Why would you think that?"  
  
"Don't you start that too!" Alex glared at him.  
  
"Start what?" Kristin giggled at her boy, while Alex continued glaring. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"This is why I love you." She smiled. "Lex, Percy, we've got to run. See you at the auction, Lexy."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE?!?! I'll put up the next chapter IF we get some reviews!! 


	2. Picking A Dress

Author's Note: OK, so I lied! We decided to post some more! Couldn't wait for the reviews! We get "upload happy" as Kristin would say!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns everything EXCEPT Kristin and I own ourselves and the plot!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you think of this one?" Alex said coming out of the dressing room in a light blue satin spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"It's pretty. I like it. Just like the other 200 odd dresses you have tried on." Kristin groaned resting in a chair outside of Alex's fitting room. Alex checked her appearance in the mirror once more.  
  
"Ugh. Nope. Next one." She quickly threw on the next dress, a long green chiffon halter dress with gold embroidery. She came back out once more and looked at Kristin questioningly.  
  
"Can't you just pick one?"  
  
"No. I can't just pick one. It has to be THE dress." Alex pulled her hair up and twirled around in the mirror.  
  
"Why? Trying to impress someone?" Kristin smirked.  
  
"No..." Alex turned and went to try on another dress.  
  
"Suuuuuure."  
  
"I am not!" She protested throwing a dress over the door at Kristin. The hanger barely missed her head and landed with a soft thud in her lap.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Kristin draped the dress carefully over her lap before beginning to antagonize Alex again. "You sure you're not trying to attract the attention of certain red haired Weasley's?" The door of the fitting room swung open suddenly and Alex walked out at a furious pace.  
  
"This is it!! This is definitely THE one!! And so what if I am? A little attention never hurt anyone!"  
  
"Well... there was that one guy..."  
  
"Shut up, Kristin, you always know how to bring a girl down."  
  
"To earth, maybe." Kristin joked. "Can we hurry up? I'm supposed to go out with Oliver tonight."  
  
"You go out with Oliver every night." Alex groaned.  
  
"Not every night," Kristin smirked. The other girl glared at her puzzedly. "Sometimes we stay in." She tried to wink at Alex but it didn't work. Honestly... the girl could levitate while being invisible and cooking a three-course meal all with magic but she couldn't get one eye to close without the other.  
  
Alex laughed at her foolish looking attempts and modeled into the dressing room mirror again. She ran her hands over the sequined mesh of the dress she was wearing. This had to be it. Everything just felt right. The seams landed in all the right places and the color seemed to bring out the green in her hazel eyes. The sheer wrap around her arms was silky soft and cool to the touch. The dress made her tingle a little just thinking about the reaction it would get.  
  
"Alex," Kristin gasped, finally paying attention to what Alex was wearing rather than her futile attempts to keep her left eye open without the right one.  
  
"Alex... It's gorgeous. It's amazing. It's THE dress, Per- uh- people are going to love it!" She ran up to give her best friend a hug. But Alex stopped her cold.  
  
"Don't touch it. You're dirty," she joked before hugging Kristin back. They jumped and screamed in the dressing rooms. A couple people looked at them funny, but all in all, people minded their own business. 


	3. Miniature Golf? HUH!

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!! Nothing else...  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns everything EXCEPT Kristin and I own ourselves and the plot!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what is this thing called again?" Oliver asked looking at the club in his hand oddly.  
  
"It's called miniature golf. It's not that hard. And I thought it might be fun."  
  
"Fun?" Oliver looked at her strangely.  
  
"OK, So i just wanted to see you make a fool out of yourself so I could get a good laugh." He glared at Kristin as they began to walk towards the course.  
  
"Oh don't look at me like that! You know I'm just kidding!! I still love you." Kristin leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"How could you not?" He grinned at her cheesily.  
  
"Conceited aren't you? Anyhow, I'll go first. Just watch me and pay attention. I don't think you'll have a problem catching on." Kristin knelt down and put her ball on the rubber mat and then stood up. She eyed the course carefully before lining up her swing. Oliver looked at her slightly bent over figure and smirked to himself.  
  
"I like what I see already."  
  
"Hey! Watch it there mister!!" Kristin swung her club at him lightly and laughed as he jumped back. She hit the ball mildly and watched as it made its way through the tiny course, landing a few inches from the hole. She raised her arms and club in triumph.  
  
"Good job, Sweetie!" Oliver hugged her quickly and set his ball down on the mat. "I think I can get it. Seems easy enough." He grabbed the club and swung it at the ball as hard as he could. He looked at the course to see where it had gone and noticed it was no where to be found. He looked down at his feet and saw it lie in the same spot. He grumbled under his breath before trying again with to no avail. Kristin stood back and watched as her boyfriend struggled to move the small golf ball from its original place. She walked over and stood directly behind him. She wrapped her arms around his and placed her hands on top of his, practically squeezing him to death because of her smaller frame.  
  
"Stop Oliver. You're going to kill someone if you keep up like this. Now just relax and listen to my directions ok?" He nodded his head slightly and started to line up the club and the ball as Kristin instructed him to. She helped Oliver to swing the club then backed away and watched the ball make its way through the course landing near her ball.  
  
"Good job." She kissed him on the cheek and sneaked a nibble on his earlobe. He moaned slightly in pleasure but Kristin pulled away and continued to hit her ball into the hole. Oliver tried to follow suit but ended up hitting it too hard. It took him four swings to finally make it but Kristin still beamed proudly.  
  
"You'll catch on. So dear, how's Percy coming along?"  
  
"He's a hard project. Trying to turn him into something that Alex would like... Hmmm... well, we got him some contacts."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Be nice. I don't want to change him too much. You know... cause it's the Percy we know now that we think Alex will love."  
  
"I know." Kristin smiled at her boyfriend's compassion.  
  
"How's Alex coming along? Have you said anything to her about Percy?"  
  
"I said something but I'm not sure if she heard me. She was too busy picking out a dress for the auction." She gasped a little bit to let Oliver know how much she liked Alex dress. "It's gorgeous. You can't even imagine. Percy won't have any choice but to be the highest bidder."  
  
"How about your dress?" Oliver asked slowly pulling her close until their bodies were fully touching.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" 


	4. Tongue Tied

Disclaimer: You know the drill we don't own like anything!!!! Except for ourselves and the plot!!  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!!  
  
Escalade Princess: Lol! I still love you! Plus I ONLY took a tiny piece and I asked you!! PLTH!!  
  
Water-nymph: You'll find out! Not this chapter but soon enough! We're working on it!! Thanks!  
  
  
  
"Stupid hair." Alex slammed her wand down on her vanity. She began to curse violently as she got up and paced the length or her room. Kristin came out of Alex's bathroom a moment later and ran into the frustrated young woman.  
  
"Woah. Sorry Alex. Didn't see you there." Alex balled her hands into fists and squeezed her eyes shut. Kristin quickly took a few steps backwards and watched as Alex tried not to scream.  
  
"Hun, what's wrong?"  
  
"My stupid, damn freakin', bloody, good for nothing hair!!! UGH! I am going to shave my head bald in a minute!!" Kristin gently placed her hands on Alex arms and guided her over to the vanity.  
  
"It's ok hun. Calm down. I'm sure I can help." Kristin grabbed her wand from her bag and began to work on Alex's hair.  
  
"It just doesn't look right when I do it! I've tried everything!!"  
  
"Not this," Kristin smiled. With a wave of her wand, Alex's hair whirled around a little before settling in a gorgeous upsweep of curls. It was a large messy bun, with beautiful red curls sticking out in the back. There were two tiny curls framing her face. "Now look."  
  
Alex ran to the mirror and squealed in delight. She ran back to Kristin and hugged her. "How about me? I don't ever know what to do with my hair. So help me dearie."  
  
Alex picked up her wand and twirled it around. Kristin's straight wet hair transformed into a sleek, slightly plastered 'do with a slight bob at the end. She looked in the mirror, amazed.  
  
"You are a goddess, are you aware of this?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then. I have to get dressed. Wait until you see this dress!" She scampered to the closet, pulled out a dark dress bag and ran into another room to change.  
  
Later she emerged from the room wearing a strapless red number. It flared slightly at Kristin's delicate hips and twirled slightly as she walked. She played anxiously with the matching satin wrap. Alex gasped.  
  
"Krisse, it's awesome!"  
  
"Really? DO you think Oliver will like it?" She bit her bottom lip in a nervous habit.  
  
"How can he not?" Alex reassured her. She had been doing that a lot lately. Something was going on with Kristin and Oliver. She was constantly wondering how she looked or if she was pretty enough. Alex was worried about her, but she was also getting pretty sick of it.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement." Kristin smiled. She loved getting all dress up for stuff like this. It always made her feel like a princess - no matter what her boyfriend thought of her.  
  
"Now go get dressed." She quickly shoved Alex out of the room with her dress and sat down to do her makeup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You ready to pick the girls up Percy?" Oliver straightened his tie as he stood by the door. "Ugh, not quite."  
  
"Why? Nervous about seeing Alex?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not the problem."  
  
"Well, what is?" Percy walked out with what seemed to be a huge knot around his neck. Oliver looked at Percy horrified. He took out his wand and said a quick spell to get it and his tie untied.  
  
"What are you doing?" Percy asked him looking bewildered.  
  
"Just follow me." Oliver stood beside Percy and gave him step by step instructions on how to tie his tie.  
  
"Thanks." Percy smiled at Oliver as he finished his tie.  
  
"No problem. Ready now?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Oliver nodded and they both disappeared with a *poof*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristin and Alex were rushing around the apartment frantically when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Alex you get it!" Kristin shoved Alex toward the door and disappeared into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Coming." Alex replied as she heard the knocking again. She quickly opened the door and leaned up against the frame.  
  
"A bit anxious aren't you? Knocking on the door endlessly. Honestly, what am I going to do with you Oliver?"  
  
"What? No 'Hi guys come on in'?"  
  
"Hi Percy. Come on in." Alex shoved Oliver out of the way and pulled Percy into the apartment. She began to shut the door when Oliver put his hand on it not allowing the door to move.  
  
"Oh fine. Come in you big pain in the rear." Alex stepped out of the way letting him gain entrance.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled sarcastically and shut the door behind him.  
  
"I have to go grab my purse. I'll be right back."  
  
"Where's my girlfriend?" He asked as Alex headed to her room.  
  
"Getting ready, duh." She turned back and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hi, honey," Kristin came out of her room, "Is Alex picking on you again?" Oliver gave her a weak nod and some puppy eyes to show his mock hurt at Alex's antagonism.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart," she walked towards him to give him a hug, "you'll get over it."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, dear." She kissed him lightly before going back to her room to get her shoes.  
  
With both girls in their rooms, Oliver took the moment to give Percy a few last minute tips. "Did you tell Alex how nice she looked tonight?"  
  
"No," Percy replied nervously, "was I supposed to? I found it hard to even say 'hi'. I don't know if I could do it."  
  
"Don't sweat it." Oliver reassured him. "Just try to bring it up tonight, ok? She's put a lot of work into this and if you are the first to tell her, she'll remember it."  
  
"How am I not supposed to sweat it, Oliver? She looks amazing. I just don't know even what to say or how to look at her without drooling."  
  
"Calm down... and keep your mouth closed... even if you have to staple it and not at anything all night."  
  
"What are you boys talking about?" Kristin asked flirtatiously. Alex followed her from the hallway that led from their rooms.  
  
"We were discussing," Percy began, trying to be suave - or at least not stutter, "uh- how- pretty you look tonight, Alex." Well, he didn't exactly stutter.  
  
Alex smiled at him, "Why, thank you, Percy!"  
  
He smiled back, relieved that he didn't mess it up totally. Kristin looked at her boyfriend, hoping he would say something about her. Instead he just winked and checked his watch. "I think we better go, otherwise we'll be late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! And Please do review as frequently as you wish! We do love it sooooo much! 


	5. Arriving At The Auction

Disclaimer: You know the drill we don't own like anything!!!! Except for ourselves and the plot!!  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!!  
  
Ali Lee~ Thank you so much! Please keep reading! Sorry it's taken so long!  
  
Sapphire Moonlyte~ Like the way you spell moonlyte. It's cool! Not the point though! You'll be seeing who Alex ends up soon enough! Not this chapter though! Sorry!!  
  
Thanks for reviewing you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
The ballroom looked massive and magnificent. The ceiling sparkled from the candles in the many chandeliers that dotted the ceiling. There was an ornately carved platform in the front of all the tables for the auction that would take place after dinner. Kristin clung to Oliver's arm as he dragged her around mercilessly mingling with the many socialites around the room.  
  
-----  
  
Percy stood nervously with Alex just inside the door, completely void of anything to say to her. He just played nervously with his fingers and his tie and his hair and anything he could get a hold of. Alex just smiled at him reassuringly, hoping to get a reaction from the antsy young man who stood in front of her. He really did clean up quite nicely. Percy looked so handsome, if only he could walk for ten feet at a time without tripping; it was really quite cute actually.  
  
-----  
  
Kristin stood silently next to her boyfriend, waiting for him to acknowledge her as more than a handbag on his elbow, when she met a pair of eyes across the room. They were icy and piercing and Kristin's normally secure demeanor weakened in their gaze. She knew that stare intimately from the years at Hogwarts and still felt her heart flutter and her face flush even under its chilly glare.  
  
-----  
  
Alex couldn't handle the silence anymore. She politely excused herself from Percy's kind, silent stare to go have a word with Kristin. Tugging her away from Oliver, Alex took Kristin to get a drink. They made their way to the bar and ordered a pair of virgin strawberry daiquiris.  
  
"Why don't you just order the alcohol?" Alex asked her. "You're old enough to. I have to wait a year. I'm so jealous."  
  
"It's not as good as you think," Kristin said from far away, in a place Alex could only imagine but knew that Kristin went to often. She pulled herself back into the ballroom and her conversation with Alex. "So how's Percy?"  
  
"Quiet. I couldn't stand it for too much longer. I mean he's sweet and all but he's always so nervous."  
  
"That's because he likes you."  
  
"Umm... Ok... whatever." Alex was interrupted by someone calling her name. She turned to see her old friend from when she was in school, leaving Kristin standing there by herself. But not for long.  
  
"It's been a long time, Campbell," a low familiar voice whispered from behind her, containing the same frostiness as the eyes. She could feel the warmth of breath on her neck and a hand placed softly on her hip.  
  
She didn't- couldn't- reply. Her heart raced and her breath shallowed at the sound and the warmth and touch and the presence from behind her.  
  
"Oliver, eh? I had always hoped for more from you. Well, I guess it's better than that one Potter guy you were with for a while." He pressed himself closer to her and her stomach fluttered with her heart.  
  
"That was a nice touch," she recovered, her voice as frail as her breathing yet smooth and melodious, "you know, 'forgetting' his name like that." She placed her hand on top of his on her waist, amazed at how soft his pale skin felt underneath her long thin fingers.  
  
"What would your boyfriend say if he looked over right now?" He asked, subtlely sneering.  
  
"He won't." Kristin forced herself to look up him. It didn't help the way she was feeling. She took a deeper breath and a long blink, breaking off the eye contact he had the habit of locking her in. He took drink from her hand and set it on the table.  
  
"Ok, then dance with me." He urged.  
  
"Draco, don't do this," she pleaded, softly without too much conviction, "at least wait until after dinner when there are more people actually dancing, rather than standing around talking to everyone but me."  
  
"I'm talking to you. We can't the same for Oliver, however, can we?"  
  
"Let's leave him out of this."  
  
The old grandfather clock in the hall chimed 7 o'clock loudly and everyone made their way to their tables for dinner.  
  
Draco pulled her even closer and whispered directly into her.  
  
"Just save me a dance, alright, Camp- uh- Kristin."  
  
Kristin closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Draco Malfoy released her from his grip, only after brushing his lips slightly against her neck. She walked away, pretending she didn't just feel that, trying to return to normal for Oliver, Alex, and Percy so they wouldn't have any suspicion of what had just happened.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Kristin, where did you go?" Oliver asked. He sat there next to Percy and an empty chair, waiting for her to return now that his other friends from the Quidditch world had gone to their separate tables.  
  
"Just to get a drink," she replied soft and meekly. She pulled out her chair and sat down next to him, her heart still pounding rapidly, catching her breath.  
  
"Did you bring me one?"  
  
"No, sorry dear."  
  
"No matter. I'll be right back." He kissed Kristin lightly on the lips and walked over to the bar. Kristin could feel Draco's eyes in her mind, delving into her mind with his probing gaze. She struggled to regain the composure she prided herself on; nothing gets to Kristin. Oliver ignoring her never hurt her; Draco touching her never took her breath away; that's not how it worked.  
  
"Is Kristin alright?" Percy leaned over to Alex. He had finally found something to say above the silence that had occurred between him and his "date" all night. If he had his way- and his good credit card- Alex would be having dinner with him a few nights.  
  
"Yeah, I think, she gets this way sometimes, just off on her own, like there's no on else around. Like there's something profound happening in her head that's much more interesting than what's really happening. It's her place to avoid Oliver ignoring her for all of England, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, he does that, doesn't he? It's surprising since he always talks about how much he loves her, and how gorgeous she is, and everything else that is wonderful about her."  
  
"Too bad he doesn't tell her," Alex retorted in contempt.  
  
"It is, isn't it. Anyway, uh- are you nervous, you know, about the auction and all?" The heartbeat quickened again.  
  
"A little. I mean, no one know ones who's going to bid the highest and who I'm going to have to go out with. I'm terrified, really."  
  
"I'm sure someone will bid on you. You'll probably raise a lot of money, too. I mean, you're so pretty and nice and all." He played with the cuffs on his coat.  
  
Alex smiled big and appreciatively. "Thank you, Percy. That's very sweet of you."  
  
"You're welcome. Besides, it's the truth." Percy blushed horribly until his face was a red as a Kristin's dress who continued to dwell in her own world, oblivious to Percy's struggle not to stammer through adoring the beautiful girl who was still smiling at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Don't forget to REVIEW!! See that button right down there? Just click it!!~ 


	6. Kristin and WHO?

I know, I know. It's been forever and a half since I updated! Sorry! Our computer has crashed and I have had to switch computers like 3 times! So I would keep losing the story and having to Have Kristin send it to me again and again! But here it is! PLEASE review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I brought you a daiquiri," Oliver sat the drink in front of Kristin, startling her from her daze. She jumped slightly.   
  
"Oh, huh?" she asked delicately.   
  
"A daiquiri, virgin, of course," he smiled at her, priding himself on knowing that she didn't drink alcohol since she was 16.   
  
"Oh, thank you, dear," she responded quite formally, lifting the glass slightly to her almost red shaded lips, with matching red nails showing indiscreetly.   
  
"You're welcome, sweetheart. Oh look there's Stacy Gilhart! You remember her, right Kristin? I'm going to go say hi."   
  
"Bye, Oliver." Kristin waved him off distractedly, as she sipped her drink staring off into the distance- distant space that happened to be occupied by Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair wasn't slicked back the way that it always had been throughout school, but was gelled and purposely messed up. He stared back at her with his silver gray eyes, eyes that hadn't permeated her mind like that since her 6th year at Hogwarts, his final year at school with her.   
  
"Come dance with me," Oliver took her hand delicately and kissed it, pulling her from her seat and escorting her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, stepping back together in time. Kristin laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes most of the time to avoid the gaze of those around the room. Draco wasn't the only one watching her; she did look marvelous, everyone told her that- everyone except Oliver, that is.   
  
"Well, Oliver," Kristin began as the song ended, "we had better get back to the table. Dinner and the auction are going to start soon and Percy will get lonely."   
  
"Good idea."   
  
"Kristin, how does my hair look? Is my dress ok? How about my shoes they are wrong aren't they? I knew it; I should've gone with the silver ones, right? God! I wish I would've realized this sooner. How could you let me buy this, Kristin?"   
  
"Alex," Kristin's voice was controlled and soothing, "you look amazing, Lexy," she caught Alex sneaking a peek at Percy, "exactly who are you trying to impress all of a sudden?" Kristin asked coyly.   
  
"No one," Alex quickly denied, "I just don't want to look like a loser. Besides, it would suck pretty badly if I didn't bring in that much."   
  
"Yeah," Kristin skepticized. "Just go. You look great."   
  
"Thanks, dear."   
  
Alex took a deep breath as the auctioneer called her name and she stepped out on the stage; Kristin watched from the backstage. Alex looked amazing in her dress, no wonder Percy had it so hot for her. Alex smiled nervously, acting like a nerd, just awaiting her turn to be bid on.   
  
"She does look wonderful, doesn't she?" a low voice drawled in her ear. "That's a great dress, a very pretty shade of red. It suits you, Kristin, very sexy yet very classy. You are a classy dame aren't you, Kristin?"   
  
"I suppose so, Draco. Whatever you say."   
  
"Really? Whatever I say, do you really mean it? Because I've got a couple of ideas of what I want from you, Beautiful," he whispered low into her ear, breathing heavily onto her neck.   
  
"Draco, what if someone sees?" she whimpered, finding it more and more difficult to compose full thoughts, let alone full sentences.   
  
"Let them see, Kristin, I don't have anything to lose." He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and pulled her body close to his but she turned quick and pulled away.   
  
"Maybe you've got nothing to lose, but I have a life, Draco," she scolded, "I have family and friends and expectations and a good reputation. And I don't need you to screw that up for me or Oliver."   
  
"Oliver screwed that up for himself. Now come with me, please dear before you make scene."   
  
Kristin wondered how he managed to stay so calm while she was irate, but she allowed him to lead her to a place where no one else around. Thinking back, she wondered how she got here; she didn't ever remember seeing a hallway there before.   
  
"Now, since no one else is around, I've been wanting to say something to you." He suddenly pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers, entwining her in a sizzling passion she never knew existed. She struggled at first, fighting against the instincts that urged her to touch him, feel him every time he was near her. She knew her efforts were futile against the stalwart arms pulling her close to him and fell into his grip.   
  
Draco felt her tense, rigid body relax into him and he held her tighter. He knew he would have her someday. That dress was a killer to the already intrigued Draco Malfoy. The bright vibrant scarlet contrasted her black hair, cloudy hazel eyes, and smooth skin, not pale but not tan, just a perfect shade of peach. She looked even more beautiful than her sixth year at Hogwarts when he last saw her, though he never saw it possible.   
  
In those five years he never forgot about her as he thought he would once he graduated. Everywhere he saw her face. He'd have to stop and take second glances at people just to make sure. And then there she was, standing at the bar, talking with her friend who had also went to school with her, looking amazing. She'd always managed to do that- be amazing, everything she did. She's have her days when she didn't do her makeup or her hair, on the first day of this type he realized, her eyes sparkle on their own and she's even sexier when she licks her lips than when she wears lip gloss, and she would toss her hair lightly to combat strays that weren't held back by anything. She had a predilection for muggle clothes and they made her look phenomenal. She never wore robes if she didn't have to. Like, tonight, in her red evening gown rather than dress robes, with her smoldering gray eye shadow and red racy matching lipstick.   
  
She stuck out of a crowd. She was an original. If he remembered her correctly, she designed her own dress. She always wanted to be a muggle fashion designer; that's why she lived in their world. She loved it there.   
  
He pulled away from her, ending their kiss. She started to moan slightly in protest, but soon caught herself. Up went the gates and guards she constantly used to surround and protect her emotions and desires.   
  
Draco felt the sting on his cheek as Kristin's hand passed by quickly.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?" she shrieked.   
  
"So, it's Malfoy again, is it?" he remained calm, "just moments ago you were calling me Draco. I miss those days, Kristin."   
  
She screamed lightly in frustration and turned to run, but there was no hallway, no door, no way out. Turning back, she realized that there wasn't an escape behind Draco either. She was trapped. She tried to cover her anger, frustration, terror, desire and the cesspool of conflicting emotions but her eyes couldn't lie. Tears scampered down her face.   
  
"Kristin, I'm sorry," he became quiet and reserved. This isn't what he planned; maybe to get her a little flustered and irritated possibly, but never to make her cry. He stepped closer to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks and putting his hands on her shoulders.   
  
To his surprise, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing, with her head on his shoulder holding him close.   
  
"Just a second." Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and conjured a small loveseat for them to rest on. "Come here, dear." He led her to sit down and continued to console her. "I'm so sorry. It's just that, Kristin," he held her at arms length to look straight into her watery hazel eyes, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I graduated. The past five years, I've been wandering around, anticipating just running into you somewhere, hoping to meet you someday so that I could tell you and all. I had all these plans for where it would be and what I would do and what I would say, but when I saw you today, you looked amazing and I froze and I just did the first thing that came to my mind. I apologize that it hurt you so much. Trust me; that is not at all what was intended by it. I just wanted to let you know how I feel. But, Kristin- answer me this. Oliver? I think you were doing better with Harry. You're a beautiful and you let Oliver ignore you like that?"   
  
"That's just it. I haven't felt this way in such a long time. I don't think Oliver has ever made me feel the way you do, like I can't breathe or talk or think, just stand and let you breathe into my ears and inhale your cologne."   
  
"Really? Then why are you with him?"   
  
"I love him, Draco, and when we're alone he's very sweet and he takes care of me and, well, he was my first," she blushed slightly. No one really knew that she and Oliver had gone that far except Alex and Percy. The great thing about was she and Oliver would hint to it and people would think they were kidding. "We're engaged, Draco, we're going to be married in a year or two. Once his job becomes more secure and profitable enough to support a family."   
  
"How can you do that? You just seem so unhappy with him tonight." He kissed her forehead. "You deserve so much more than he gives you? You're a beautiful, talented, smart, empowered, caring, funny, wonderful woman and he should be showing you off in public not leaving you stand there and be ignored."   
  
"I'm so glad someone finally realized that. Shit. I have to see how Alex did, you ass, you made me miss it."   
  
"No, I didn't. I know a spell to stop time for a moment or 12 so she's still walking up the stairs. We have all the time in the world to sit and talk this out or for you to walk out on me for telling it like it is and the world will start spinning again."   
  
"So, this is what it feels like when my world stops spinning? I always had a feeling it would be you to do it to me, Draco." She giggled.   
  
"Is that a good or bad thing?"   
  
"Bad thing. You ruined everything I had going for me. You know I can't honestly just walk out of here, and return to my life, and expect it to be normal, knowing now what I do, knowing that I'm not the only one of us bewitched by the other. I had the hugest crush on you in school, Draco, and I talk about you all the time now. Yes, I'm usually making fun of you, but that's not always what I'm thinking."   
  
He nodded, smiling, his dreams finally coming true.   
  
"But you can't expect me to give it all up either, Draco. Oliver and I have established something special, and wonderful, and I'm not sure if I want to give it up yet," she was crying again, "you can't make decide yet, Draco. Please don't make me give it up yet. Give me time."   
  
He held her close, running his hands through her hair. "Of course, baby, of course. Take as much time as you need. I've waited all this time, since your 4th year in fact, I can wait as long as you need. Okay? I'm crazy about you and no amount of time can change that." He kissed her forehead and tear stained eyes, wiping the wetness from her cheeks   
  
"I just don't want to drop a sure thing for something that simply 'could be'. Do you know what I mean? How do I know if I'm doing the right thing? I mean, right now, anything seems enchanting compared to the way Oliver has been treating me, but I don't want to break things off with him and realize that it was the wrong thing to do."   
  
"Then, don't break things off with him." He whispered coarsely into her ear.   
  
"Alright, Draco," she pulled away, "We have to go back now."   
  
"But, Kristin, we have all the time in the world. It's all ours. Imagine the possibilities." His silky pale hands reached for the zipper on her dress.   
  
"Trust me, I've imagined. That's what I'm worried about Draco." She rose from the seat and paced elegantly in front of him. "I don't want to do anything I'll regret. I do have a boyfriend, remember?"   
  
He sighed audibly. "All too well." He got up and faced her, taking her hands in his. "Fine, dear, if that's what you want, I'll take you back. But the offer is still there if you change your mind."   
  
"I'm sure. Please take me back."   
  
With a wave of his want, the two reappeared at the stage entrance, his arms still around her waist as they were when he first cast the time-stopping spell. He kissed her cheek lightly, whispered goodbye, and disappeared before tine regained conciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Click that little button right down there!! 


End file.
